Aaroniero Arruruerie
Aaroniero Arruruerie is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Noveno (9th) Espada. Background Physical Appearance He usually covers his face with an elongated white mask covered with eight holes while in the light. In place of a normal head, he has a large, glass cylindrical capsule filled with red liquid and two small, floating Hollow heads. The two heads are both tattooed with the number 9 and tend to talk in tandem when revealed, giving the effect of two people speaking in turn. The upper head speaks with a deep voice while the other speaks in a high-pitched, child-like voice, and appears to have a level of individuality. His outfit like most Espada is customized; he wears a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and a single white gentleman's glove. The remains of his Hollow mask fragments are on both of his heads, the upper head having 3/4's of his head covered with the mask, and the lower head covering only half of it. After his resurrection by Diosa, he begins donning Kaien's appearance as often as possible. Personality Aaroniero expresses some amount of pride in his ability to "continue evolving" and his position as an Espada, despite his Gillian status. Somewhat cruel, cold-hearted and sadistic, Aaroniero enjoys toying with his opponents, particularly those he has information on from his absorbed memories, asking Rukia to kill her comrades to make up for Kaien's death. Interestingly, his two heads have a degree of individuality, since they refer to themselves in plural when exposed, and each reacted differently to the idea of death (the bottom head panicked and screamed for Aizen's aid while the top one merely cursed Rukia). Synopsis Abilities Expert Swordsman Specialist: By absorbing Kaien Shiba (albeit indirectly), Aaroniero was a highly skilled swordsman fighting Rukia based on Kaien's memories. He uses Kaien's techniques and form during the battle, and are described by Rukia as "His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spear's thrust and the rising waves". Sonído Expert: After Rukia's Kidō spells wore off, Aaroniero used Sonído to appear behind Rukia almost instantly, surprising her. Cero: Cognition Synchronization: Aaroniero has the ability to broadcast information of whatever he is currently seeing or experiencing to all of his comrades instantaneously, which he does prior to his death at the hands of Rukia. Keen Strategist: Aaroniero has proven to be rather cunning in his efforts to dispatch Rukia, using his shape-shifting ability to try to deceive and sneak attack her. Then going as far as to try and manipulate her, first into killing herself as penance for killing him, and then trying to get her to kill her friends. Throughout the whole fight, even after releasing, he used the psychological edge of having her fight against her former mentor, effectively hindering her performance. Great Spiritual Power: Having absorbed thousands of Hollows and indirectly absorbing the fairly powerful Shinigami Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero has accumulated a rather large amount of spiritual energy. He has enough spiritual power to mimic the levels possessed by Kaien Shiba, going as far as being able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō with presumably the exact amount of spiritual energy required to wield and use its abilities. Zanpakutō Glotoneria (Eating Hollow): Aaroniero's Zanpakutō takes the form of a deformed, brown-tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles. He commonly hides it under the glove on his left hand. *'Resurrección': It is activated by the command Devour. When released, it turns Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth. Resurreccion Special Ability: *'Hollow Absorption': While all Hollows can cannibalize each other to gain power, Aaroniero has the unique ability to devour a dead Hollow and receive all its abilities and Reiatsu. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. It is also the reason he is the only Gillian-class Espada. Aaroniero has gained the powers of approximately 33,650 unnamed Hollows, Metastacia, and through eating Metastacia, he gained the Shinigami abilities of Kaien Shiba. *'Aspect Manifestation': While sealed, Glotonería allows Aaroniero to perfectly manifest any aspect of those he has absorbed, including their knowledge, muscle memory (and thus their battle styles), physical form, and powers. He is only shown to be able to manifest the aspects of one individual at a time while in sealed form. While released, Aaroniero can manifest as many of the absorbed powers as he wishes. The weakness of this power is sunlight, which nullifies it on contact and reveals Aaroniero's true form. **'Body Melding': Aaroniero is able to merge his spirit body with other beings, including Shinigami. This was originally Metastacia's ability. **'Zanpakutō Destruction': When a Shinigami touches a specific set of tentacles on Aaroniero's released form, their Zanpakutō is destroyed. It was originally Metastacia's ability. **'Nejibana': Aaroniero is able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō as if he were Kaien. It was originally Kaien's ability, but was absorbed by Metastacia. Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:White Army Category:Bleach Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unified Axis Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters